On The Road To Nowhere
by AMiserableLove
Summary: Takes place after Cece's wedding. Jess and Nick are on the road and get a flat tire out in the middle of nowhere. She's feeling a little restless and a whole lot of twirly...smut.


**Unedited—will edit tomorrow. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own New Girl.**

**Also, this is just pure smut.**

**Like no plot, porn.**

**I'm not even gonna apologize.**

**Also, please review! :)**

* * *

It was dark—nearly black.

There was nothing around for miles.

They were completely and totally alone—the road deserted and isolated.

The bleak set-up was eerily similar to a low budget horror-movie scene; the realization causing a tiny chill to run down Jess' spine, as she slowly took in their desolate surroundings.

Had she been watching herself on the big screen she would have been yelling—demanding she get back into the car while screaming that she lock the doors behind her. And as the scary music started, she would have rolled her eyes at her stupidity while covering her face, knowing that the killer was going to sneak up on her with a knife…or worse yet _a chainsaw_…at any moment.

In a horror movie she would have been a goner.

Dead before dawn.

Fortunately for her she wasn't in a horror movie.

They were just stranded in the middle of freaking nowhere.

Leaning against the side of the car, Jess wrapped her arms around her waist in a tight hug, and tilting her head back up towards the brilliantly lit starry night sky, she watched as the tiny dots of light twinkled and glimmered above her, the sight breathtakingly beautiful. And drawing in a deep and calming breath, she relaxed as the cool night air filled her lungs, soothing her somewhat turbulent and slightly overtired mind.

Since they had left the wedding her body hadn't stopped humming, her thoughts hadn't stopped racing.

They had uncalled it.

_Thank God._

She still couldn't believe they had almost _called it_ in the first place.

Shaking her head, Jess glanced towards the back of the car, watching as Nick straightened—his focus on his hands as he wiped dark smudges of grime from his fingers with an old and stained rag.

They had been driving for over two hours, talking and laughing about everything and nothing at all—their destination nowhere.

And just as she'd been trying to fluster him with her less than fantastic seduction skills, placing her hand lightly on his upper thigh and squeezing gently, the car had jerked forward suddenly, the telltale sounds and signs of a flat tire immediately following the bouncy and rough lurching.

Needless to say Nick had been less than thrilled about their unfortunate situation.

For the past twenty minutes or so they had been arguing—he snapping at her to stay in the car while he switched out the tire and she yelling back that it was nearly pitch black—he would need her help, the least she could do was hold a flashlight while he attempted to work. Eventually he had reluctantly agreed, but had made a point to ask her in a less than kind tone to keep her opinions on how to do the job to herself—not so gently reminding her of her _know-it-all_ status.

And annoyed by the reminder of her _pogo _she had decided then and there she wasn't talking to him for the rest of the night.

That hadn't lasted long.

Unfortunately for her, about ten minutes into the job, amidst his cursing and angry mutterings, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his face schooled into a grim look of concentration, Jess had felt her irritation ebb, while the beginnings of something that very closely resembled desire had begun to pool low in her belly.

Damn him for being such a _man._

Now as she leaned against the car, waiting for him to finish cleaning his hands she was about ninety percent certain she was going to jump him before they got back on the road.

"That should hold, if we drive slow we might make it home" Walking towards her, Nick shot her a slightly guilty look, his mouth dipping down into a tight frown. "I'm sorry I snapped before, I shouldn't have implied you were a know-it-all….I just—I just wanted tonight to be special ya know? Different, spur-of-the-moment…and then this happened and it kinda took the spontaneity out of everything and…" he trailed off, giving her a somewhat helpless grin, his dark eyes imploring her endearingly. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, murmuring the apology.

Jess smirked at his words, her annoyance already forgotten, she took a step towards him slowly. "Why don't you make it up to me Miller."

Raising a brow, he watched her, his features a mixture of confusion and amusement as slow realization dawned in his eyes. Staring at her for a moment or two, he cocked his head to the side, the beginnings of confidence glimmering in his gaze, a small grin catching his lips. "And how can I do that_ Jessica_?"

Smiling at his use of her full name, the simple word causing, like always, a shudder to ripple down her spine, she took a final step towards him, her body brushing against his with the action. Noting with some satisfaction how his hands immediately came up to settle at her waist, she briefly wondered if the thrill of having his hands on her was something she'd ever get over.

Maybe it was because they had only kissed a handful of times—with the one and only time they had slept together still fresh in her mind.

"I want you Nick." she murmured without thought, saying the words quickly before she could second-guess them. And watching as his eyes widened, his mouth parting slightly, she tilted her head up a bit to meet his stare, pushing her chest ever so lightly into his. "I want you bad. I can't stop thinking about it…about you. Especially since…" she paused, letting the sentence hang meaningfully. "Well you know…the last time."

One of his arms had begun to wrap fully around her waist, drawing her, if possible, even closer without completely pulling them together. "Don't you mean the only time?" he asked her, a somewhat playful tone lingering in his voice, masked only by the dark note of blatant desire.

"We could remedy that Nicholas." Stretching her neck a bit, her breath flitted across his lips, and while it took everything in her not to close the distance between them, she restrained herself from leaning forward and kissing him.

"Here?"

She noted the slight amusement in his voice, and before he could question her further she nodded quickly, watching as surprise spread across his features. "_Here_."

"Jess we're—"

"Completely alone."

"We're outside."

"It's a deserted road."

"Anyone could drive by."

"We'll stay on this side of the car."

"I don't think it's—"

"I want you now Nick."

And before he could say anything else she pressed her lips against his and kissed him hard, pouring every ounce of need and desire into the action. Immediately he responded, pulling her close and deepening the kiss, a moan escaping her as sparks shot through her body. Their embraces never lacked passion that much was obvious. Their tongues warred with each other, struggling for dominance, their bodies pressed against each other, taunting the other. She didn't think she'd ever get enough of him, she didn't think she'd ever tire of being held in his arms. He was so masculine, so thorough, and just slightly reckless—the combination was completely and undeniably thrilling.

"Jess." he moaned her name against her lips as she tilted her hips into him, the sound of his broken voice sending a rush of need coursing through her veins.

"Nick." her voice echoed his desperation, the soft word just barely above a whisper. "Please. Come on…right here, I want it..." pulling back from him, she stared up at him hard, her body hot, her breathing uneven. "_Now."_

She saw uncertainty and desire flash in his eyes, both warring with each other, his fingers flexing, his body tensing—he looked completely torn. He wanted to be a gentleman; she could see the need to treat her carefully shining in his dark gaze. And it was endearing and cute and lovely, but it wasn't what she wanted at the moment.

She wanted sex.

Crazy, hot, raw, outdoor sex.

Before she lost her confidence, she leaned back from him even more, flashing what she hoped was a wickedly seductive smile, and knowing exactly what buttons to push, she rocked her hips against him once again. "I want you to take me like a man."

"Fuck."

The word was mumbled almost violently under his breath, and before she could respond he was pushing her against the car, his body slamming into hers, his mouth hot and demanding devouring her breathy gasp of surprise. As his hands moved up and down the sides of her body, his tongue brutally invading her mouth, silently she thrilled in his actions, loving the slight desperation of his movements, the strength and roughness of his hands.

"Oh God." she whispered dazedly when he broke away from her mouth and began placing soft kisses across her jaw and down the column of her throat, his rough stubble scratching her skin, threatening to mark her—the feeling oddly arousing.

Lifting his head, he stared down at her, his body still pressed hot against hers as his hands rested at her sides. "Are you sure Jess? Are you completely sure about this, we could probably find a hotel a few miles away…"

Rolling her eyes she gave him a pointed look, her breathing heavy, an aching warmth settling low between her legs as she thought about having him inside of her again—her patience was wearing thin. "Would you just shut up and fuck me already Miller."

Nick stared at her blankly, her words hanging between them heavily, and then, suddenly, something dark and slightly dangerous flashed in his eyes. And before she had the chance to fully register the look, he was backing away from her, grabbing her by the crook of her elbow and spinning her around, pushing her into the side of the car. Dazed and confused she braced her arms out in front of her, her fingers curling against the glass of the window.

If she hadn't been turned on before, she most certainly was now.

His body was heavy behind her, his breath hot on her neck; he spoke to her softly in a low and quiet tone. "Is this is what you want?"

"Yes—yes." she stuttered, a shiver rippling through her as he rocked his hips into her lightly. "Oh God."

"You sure?" his voice was deep and raspy, the sound incredibly erotic.

"_Please_."

And without another word, the warmth of his body left hers, and just as she was about to turn around to see what he was doing, she felt the bottom of her sari begin to pull upwards, the cool night air hitting her bare legs and causing her to involuntarily shiver.

"Nick," she whispered softly, swallowing thickly as the garment was bunched up around her waist and her underwear was hastily pulled down. For a moment, as she vaguely registered the sound of his pants being unzipped and dropped to the ground, briefly she second-guessed what they were doing, feeling more than a little embarrassed for standing outside with the light wind hitting her exposed skin.

She'd never done anything so daring before.

Placing his arms on either side of her and resting his hands against the car, he caged her in. "I'm going to fuck you now Jess, unless you want me to stop."

"Oh God."

"Tell me."

"I want you."

And hearing his stinted groan at her words, the sound ringing in her ears, she felt his fingers snake down to her, spreading her quickly—the branding feeling making her skin go hot, as a moan escaped her lips. Leaning back against him, she felt his hot length pressed behind her, teasing her entrance and making her knees go weak as she shuddered almost uncontrollably in anticipation.

"Jess." he said her name once, her hazy brain barely registering the sound before he pushed into her fully.

Her cry echoed into the night as he stretched and filled her. And he barely gave her time to get used to the welcomed intrusion before he began to thrust in and out of her fast, his pace hard and almost frantic—so much different from their slow and passionate lovemaking from the night before. It felt so good, so raw, and so real—the feeling of him smoothly sliding in and out of her nearly making her collapse against the car, were it not for his arm that suddenly caught her around the waist, forcing her back into him.

"Put your hands against the car and bend over a little." His voice breathed the hot and demanding words into her ear, the feeling causing the tiny hairs on her neck to stand up.

Opening her eyes, she hazily stared in front of her noting how her hands had limply slid down, and shaking her head she braced herself again, the slight movement shifting him inside of her, causing her toes to curl.

"Ready?" he whispered, one hand pressed against the car, the other repositioning her sari, and holding it up.

Unable to find the words, she merely nodded, a long and low moan escaping her lips when he began to move again, thrusting in and out of her deeply—his actions more slow and thorough this time.

"You're so wet Jess." His voice held a hint of awe, the desperation in his tone nearly grinding the words together. "_Fuck_…so tight."

The night before when they had been together, words had seemingly been lost on them both—their whispered pants and moans had echoed in the room, whatever words might have slipped past their lips drowned out by the thrill of finally being together.

So hearing him—the rough sound of his voice telling her exactly how she felt wrapped around him—it brought a certain thrill to her, the feeling causing her thighs to clench together as she rocked her hips backwards drawing him further into her.

"Christ." he ground the oath out, his body pushing forward and driving him deeper. "You feel so good…I've wanted this so bad. I've thought about it all day. You don't know how bad I want you…all the time Jess. All the fucking time."

He was a talker when wound up.

She liked it.

And she'd have to remember it was easy to get him going.

_Next time._

Now she could barely remember her own name, let alone focus on continuing to wind him up.

"Nick." His whispered name barely left her lips before he started moving fast again. The change of pace forcing her to brace herself against the car more firmly as he rocked and pushed—his movements continuing to increase, becoming brutal and almost punishing.

"I want you to come Jess,_ fuck_ I need you to come."

"Oh my God." she whispered in a cracked voice, her foggy brain barely processing his words as her skin buzzed and hummed in appreciation. Closing her eyes, she secretly wondered if she had hit the friggin jackpot—he could go from being so tender and sweet to so forceful and demanding in the blink of an eye.

If she had the best of both worlds, then she was one lucky girl.

As he continued to pump into her, whispering filthy things into her ear, things that made her cheeks flush pink and her knees go weak, she felt a low pressure begin to pull in her gut. Something warm and tingling spread throughout her body as the beginnings of an orgasm began to take hold of her fast.

"Ohhh! Oh so good...I'm—I'm going to come."

She was barely able to choke the words out, was barely able to steady herself before it hit her abruptly—hard and fast. A silent scream parted her lips as heat sparked throughout her body and bright spots of light flashed before her eyes. Wave after rough wave of pleasure swept over her quickly, taking her by surprise as whimpers and moans rapidly fell from her in hushed and quiet tones. And as her weight gave out on her, she leaned against the car, the feel of him still thrusting into her, drawing out her intense release.

"God I can feel you." he said, roughly pushing into her again until he could go no further, "God Jess I can actually feel you."

She could only moan in response as she continued to clench around him, her climax still too intense for her to form any words.

"I'm.._.dammit_...I'm gonna..." he murmured suddenly, his voice almost pained, the underlying tone desperate.

And as he went to pull out, she reached behind her, grabbing him and holding him in place. "Pill." She rasped. "I want to feel you inside me."

The words had just barely left her lips before he slammed into her once more on a muttered curse. Almost immediately she felt him tense, his hands brushing her hair to the side, he sucked on her neck, scraping his teeth across her skin as he dropped the sari and brought a hand down between her legs. Slowly he started to move in and out of her again, the feeling of the sari bunched between them distracting her, until suddenly his fingers found what they had been looking for and began dusting over her sensitive bundle of nerves—the feeling causing her to jump slightly as a whimper fell from her lips.

"I want you to come again."

"Nick…I can't…I'm too…"

But before she could finish, he began to rub her, lightly at first, matching the slow torturous rhythm of his hips as he slowly fucked her from behind. Her head fell limply to the side as his tongue drew little patterns on her neck, alternating between licking, sucking, and biting. Soon she felt the familiar pull in her belly, the warm spread of pleasure rushing through her body as he continued to increase his movements—thrusting faster and deeper, his fingers moving over her quickly to match his change in pace. It wasn't long before he had built up the tension—she was wavering on the edge, her breathing shallow, his grunts ringing in her ears with each rough and unforgiving thrust.

"Nick."

"Come on sweetheart." he whispered, rocking into her again, his fingers still knowingly playing over her, he encouraged her to let go.

And with the words—the hot endearment mixed with his relentless actions—she was gone. Shattering for him once again, she came, dimly noting how he tensed with her cries before cursing violently, his body suddenly resting heavy behind her, she felt him spill himself into her—the hot spurts making her moan as her body continued to tremble and shudder. And as the sensations wracked her hard, she glanced up above her, the brilliant sky, reminding her once again that they were outside, that what they were doing was wrong and slightly dirty…

And completely and totally amazing.

With the thought resonating in her head, she rode out the last of her orgasm, collapsing against the car, as her body, spent and satisfied, went limp.

It was silent for a moment or two, save for their labored breathing, and the sounds of the night that surrounded them.

For a second she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to move again—she felt so heavy and sated.

"God." he whispered softly, and slowly he pulled out of her, the sudden empty feeling making her whimper quietly.

Taking a deep breath she turned, and smoothing her sari down, she pulled her underwear up quickly, her cheeks going hot as she struggled with the action, the dampness between her legs more than a little uncomfortable. Watching with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement as he pulled his pants up, she hurriedly smoothed and straightened her clothing—the hot spell they had been under suddenly lifting as the full weight of what they had just done silently settled over them.

When he had finally zipped and button his pants, he glanced up catching her eye, a tiny smirk ghosting the corners of his mouth as he stared at her unblinkingly. "That was…" he started trailing off, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Intense?" she questioned, looking away to avoid his burning stare.

"Amazing."

Glancing up at him, she couldn't help but laugh when he raised a brow suggestively. Suddenly feeling a bit more at ease, silently she reminded herself it was Nick._ Nick_. They had slept together once already...things weren't going to be awkward.

They were fine.

It was fine.

"Intensely amazing." she murmured finally, her mouth lifting slightly.

His smirk turned into a wide grin, and reaching out he pulled her to him, his eyes suddenly serious and searching. "You're amazing Jess."

She smiled up at him, her heart leaping in her chest before pounding rapidly at his softly spoken words, a voice in her head whispering quietly that she was most definitely a goner. "You're not too bad yourself Miller."

"I'm glad we uncalled it."

Tilting her head to the side, Jess felt her smile turn soft as her eyes surprisingly pricked with something that felt very close to the threat of tears. "I am too Nick."

Leaning down, he slowly, tenderly, pressed a kiss to her lips, the light caress causing her oversensitive body to tingle with awareness, as a sigh of contentment escaped her fast. Pulling back carefully, he lifted a hand, gently cupping the side of her face, he brushed his thumb softly over her cheek, the tender gesture nearly doing her in.

"This is going to work."

"Yeah…yeah it is." she agreed quietly, her throat feeling tight as hope sparked in her heart.

Because, at that moment, she was quite certain that it _would _work.

They worked.

It didn't matter that they were roommates, friends, opposites with the odds stacked against them.

It felt right.

Smiling at her, Nick leaned down and dusted another kiss across her lips before pulling away once again, and picking up her hand he tugged on it lightly "Come on Day, I've gotta get you home."

She chuckled, her head still feeling light as her heart continued to pound somewhat uncomfortably against her chest. Numbly she followed him around to the passenger side of the car, the crunch of the gravel sounding loud and deafening in her ears as she tried to control her raging emotions. "What's the rush?"

"I plan on doing more things to your body before I let you go to sleep tonight. The sooner I get you home the sooner I can get you out of that damned dress."

"It's a sari." she said absently—her mind taunting her as his words echoed in her head while hot images cruelly flashed before her eyes.

"I don't care what the hell it is, it's coming off as soon as we get home…" he paused, considering her carefully, his dark eyes flashed with something hungry and appraising. "Scratch that we're stopping at a hotel." Opening her door, he leaned against it, watching as she slowly got in. And for a moment she was thankful it was so dark, her cheeks flaming as a blush overtook her body.

"Thanks." she mumbled, settling into the seat and avoiding his gaze again—it was annoying how easily he was able to get under her skin now.

"Cat got your tongue?" smirking down at her, something knowing lingered in his stare, his face reflecting an odd and unusual confidence.

"Shut up."

Laughing at her flat words, he winked, _actually winked at her_, before closing the door, and leaning back against the headrest, she took a moment to calm her turbulent thoughts as her heart slowly began to go back to its normal pace. Shaking her head, she just barely suppressed a smile as a light feeling quickly began to take hold of her fast. _She was definitely a goner._ Who would have guessed it? Nick Miller_. Nick freaking Miller. _When his door opened she barely glanced his way, afraid that her blush was still noticeable on her cheeks—unsure if her overwhelming emotions would be visible in her eyes.

"You ready?"

Sparing him a tiny look, she felt a fluttering in her stomach as she met his stare, the lopsided grin he gave her nearly causing her to melt to a puddle of goo right then and there. And shaking her head again, she closed her eyes; resting her back against the seat once more, she let out a shaky and broken breath.

"Take me away from here Miller."

He chuckled as she spun her words with a dramatic flair; and as he turned the keys she felt herself begin to relax when the car roared to life and they pulled out onto the road—dimly she wondered in the back of her mind if he had been serious about the hotel. They had only been driving for a couple of minutes or so, the dull hum of the engine lulling her into a daze, when suddenly he reached his hand out and grabbed hers, holding it firmly in his calloused grip. And with a lump forming in her throat, and tears stinging in her eyes, she took a moment to note that she was absolutely in this thing pretty deep…her feelings for him more intense than she had realized.

She was falling fast.

And as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly, his eyes still straight ahead on the road, she couldn't help but smile into the darkness. True her emotions were a jumbled mess, she was losing her heart quickly, and whatever was happening between them had the potential to get intense fast—things with them were always complicated and never simple.

But somehow she couldn't help but believe that it was all going to work out.

They challenged each other.

With them it would be a lot of give and take and a ton of push and pull.

It might even be hard.

_Really hard._

But never boring.

Sinking further into her seat, with the feeling of her hand securely tucked into his warming her body, she felt her smile widen slowly as her racing mind began to quiet finally.

No, it definitely wasn't going to be easy...

Things between them never were.

And as he turned his head suddenly, shooting her a quick smile before focusing his attention back on the road, she decided she was completely, without a doubt, one hundred percent okay with that.

End.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


End file.
